


Between Us

by xXBlueAngelXx



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A lot of fighting and being jealous, Age Difference, Alpha!Vlad, Alpha/Omega, Bad English, Being a half ghost and alfa is hard for Vlad, Beta!Jazz, Both of them being jealous, Danny dont like Vlad, Enemies to Lovers, English is my second language, I love fluff, I want to make cute Vlad x Danny, Im sorry for that xD, Jack is bad, Jazz found her mate, Jazz helps a lot, Jazz is supportive, Lot of fluff, M/M, Maddie is supportive, Marking, Maybe later i will add more, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not THAT bad english, Omega!Danny, Scent Marking, Secrets, Soft!Danny, Soft!Vlad, This might be a little sad, Vlad dont like Danny, Vlad is complicated, Vlad still wants Maddie, i dont know what else, i will try my best, mentions of mpreg, there might be a lot of mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlueAngelXx/pseuds/xXBlueAngelXx
Summary: Danny and Vlad always were enemies, both know that and they were sure that they will stay like this till the end. But what will happen if some day this whole this with enemies with turn upside down? What if one day, one event will change everything. For both of them something like this would be hard, and they would not believe it but what if it will happen?Welcome to Vlad x Danny Fanfic
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here, well first that is fully written here, I have one but it was from another site. I hope I did okay, and I'm sorry for mistakes if there any, I checked it a couple of times but still I'm sure there will be mistakes. I don't know when next chapter will appear, I hope in a couple of days, but for now i hope everyone will like this one and have fun reading this.

For Danny today was normal day, really calm. Well he just woke up but still he was happy because is was Saturday and he didn't need to go to school today. He stands up lazily from bed, and he went to the bathroom, today he wanted to go with his friends Sam and Tucker somewhere fun so all of them will not think about what happen a couple of days ago. And what happen exactly? Well Danny was fighting with Skulker again, for Danny fights like this were really tiring and his friends needed to help him too, well he is only 16 years old and he needs help, he still needs a lot of training with his powers to be better. So the best thing he can do is to try and relax, and who don't like to relax with friends.

When Danny was in batchroom he brush his teeth and took a quick shower, after that he went to hir room to dress up normally. Then he went dowstairs to the kichen, when he came in he saw his sister Jazz sitting on one of the chairs with a sandwich, next to her he saw his mom reading newspaper, in other hand she had a cup of coffie. His dad was somewere else probably trying to build something new. When Danny see his family like that he remember why he love his life, his family and his friends. Danny went inside and he start to prepare something to eat, this time he wanted to eat something simple so he made himself some cirials. He sit down next to his sister.

"Hi mom, hi Jazz." He said with a smile, and he started to eat, he saw his sister smiling a little at him, he looked at his mom as she looked at him.

  
"Morning Danny, how do you feel? Do you feel a little different? " He looked at her and he sighed softly, he knew what his mom meant, he still didn't have his first heat and she started to get a little worried because of it." Well, I see that you are not happy with me asking... But Danny I'm just a little worried, in a month you will be 17 and you still didn't have you first one. " She said with worry in her voice.

  
"I know mom, but I don't feel different... Maybe when I will be 18, I will have my fist heat, and it happens. " Danny said and he come back to eating, he could see that his mom was still worried. When Danny finishedhe wash his dish and right after that he heard doorbell. "Okay I will go now, I will be back on seven okay?"

"Okay Danny just be careful." His mom said as he walked to the front door.

When he opens them he saw both of his friends, they hug and then they went to the city. Danny, Sam and Tucker didn't really know where they wanted to go exactly but at some point they decided that they will go to shop center just to walk a little and maybe buy something to eat after some time, even when they didn't do a lot all of them were enjoying this time together. Danny was kinda happy that his friends don't ask about his heat every couple of minutes, well its not like he was annoyed by his mom but sometimes he felt that she was worrying to much.

_Well she is a little right, I 'm blooming very late, Sam already know that she is an Alpha , she had her first heat and Tucker is a Beta, but I ' m the only one who don't know what I ' m ..._

Danny was really concentrated at what he is thinking that he didn't notice someone in front of him and he hit someone, when that person turn to him he got really pale. It was Dash, Danny really wanted to turn back and just walk away, and he wanted to do that but Dash was quicker and he took Danny by his shirt and he lifted Danny up. 

"Your mom didnt teach you how to walk Fenturd?" He growl a little and he made his heand in fist.

"Im sorry Dash I didn't wanted to hit you, it was an accident." Danny said fast, his friends didn't know what to do, they wanted to help so Sam went for some guards and when they came Dash left Danny alone. "Thanks Sam if not you I would be beaten up..."Sam hugged him tightly.

"Its okay Danny but what you were thinking about? You usually are not like that." Sam asked a little worried both of them saw that Danny wasn't normal, that he didn't act like usual.

"I... I was thinking about my heat... It still didn't come, and I'm kinda worried, I don't know when it will happen and what if it will happen when I'm fighting?"Danny looked at them worried.

"Danny don't worry about that, and you need to be really unlucky for it to happen, and maybe you will be an Alpha so you heat will not be bad." Tucker smiled a little, it makes Danny less worried. They talked a little about it and after that they were walking again. Danny was trying not to think about it and because of his friends it worked.

After that they went to get something to eat, at first, they didn't know what to eat but after some time Sam give idea for some pizza, and both of the boys liked this idea. They didn't eat a lot, but all of them were full, for some time they were sitting and talking because they take a break from walking. All of them had fun, so they didn't even notice how much time passed, and when Danny looked at the hour he said that they should go somewhere else, they stand up and went outside, the wether was really nice it wasn't to hot of too cold it was perfect. They went to park and sit down at one of the benches, and they needed some quiet space for talking about ghost zone and what they will do next time they go there. They have a lot of places there to check and the kids really like it, exploring new dimensions and places, Danny liked it the most, as a ghost he could go were ever he wanted, he liked being half ghost, he liked the feeling when he transforms and go to ghost zone. But the only thing that Danny didn't like about he whole ghost thing is that he needs to hide it, from others, from people and the most from his parents, he really didn't like that, well he could tell them about that but he don't know what will happen after that, what if his parents don't accept him like that, what if they would do experiments because of that, he was thinking about it a lot and he doesn't think he is ready for that, nor his parents are. But the more he is thinking about that the more he is worried, so many times his parents almost found that he is a ghost, everytime Danny is scared of that, but he want to tell them when he will be an adult, he would feel more confident and sure that he will be able to even defend himself. But now Danny and his friends were talking about more important thing than that, and thats what now is Danny head, whole talking took them really really long, and when they finish all of them needed to go home, they said goodbye to each other and when home.

Around seven Danny came back home, his mom had prepared something to eat for him and after he finished he went to livingroom to watch something in TV, and after some time he felt asleep. His dad took him to the bed. Danny didn't even wake up. After another day he woke up, and he starts to prepare to school, he felt a little wired but he didn't really mind, sometimes he felt almost like that so he didn't tell his mom or even his sister. He went to school with his friends, and like normal Dash punched Danny because of what he did in shop center, because of that Danny started to bleed from his nose so he went to nurse. She said that its better if he will go home, Danny was kinda happy with that and he went to his house. But in the middle of walking he felt something and his breath was visible, he sighed a little. He didn't want to fight but when he saw the ghost he changed almost at the same time. He started to fight with the ghost and when Danny was thinking that hes winning something hit him and he fell to the ground really really hard creating a hole. When Danny looked up, he saw someone he really didn't want to see today.

"Vlad! I knew it was your fault." Danny yelled angrily and he stood up.

"You are not happy to see me you little badger?" Vlad laughed, and he wanted to hit Danny again, but Danny was a little faster and hit Vlad first.

They both started to fight with each other, Vlad was really strong so not after very long time Danny start to run away, he becomes invisible and he went to some building. He hides, and he doesn't want to leave this place it was really quiet and nobody was there. He could tell that Vlad was close , but after some time he started to feel a bit wired, Danny wanted to go but he didn't have strength now and he just sits down. He started to feel a little hot, he changed to normal and he didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what is happening now. He got really scared when he heard some footsteps really close to him , he tried to stay cal and quiet but it didn't work as he saw Plasmius going in to the room Danny was in. When Danny saw him , everyone who could see him would know that he was scared , something that he was the most scared of happen , he really wanted to run but his body didn't wanted to listen to him . Danny could see that Plasmius was smailing, but it wasn't a nice smile, and because of that Danny was scared even more.

"Someone has his heat...Stupid boy you should know that you need to take medicine... "He laughed and came closer to Danny, but when he was close he could smell a wonderful scent coming from Danny. Vlad himself was taking medicine , and he was a Mayor and he needed to stay calm at all times but this time was diffrent , it was way diffrent with Danny . Vlad felt different, he could tell that he started to loose control as Danny scent was stronger. "Fuck..." Vlad said quietly, he was really trying to stay calm, but even he started to release scent. 

Vlad in few seconds was above Danny, he did loose control, he was trying not to but it was too hard for him. He took one of Danny legs and pulls Danny closer to him. Danny wanted to run away, he even was trying but when he smelled Vlad it was to much for him, he moaned softly as he watched Vlad changing to human. Then Vlad started to take off boys cloths, and after that he took Danny hard member and started to move his hand slowly in up and down motion, Danny moaned lauder and he bend his back a little. When Vlad saw that he started to be even more turn on, but he felt bad about it, he knew that Danny was a kid but he couldn't control himself anymore. He went down and took Danny member to his mouth, and he started to move his head. Even Danny couldn't believe it, and he wanted to go, he wanted to run away from Vlad but for him it was too good right now to even try more. After some time he could feel Vlad big and a little cold hand on his ass, and then he felt his slim long fingers touching his hole. Danny could tell that he feel weird because of it, but he felt more that he wanted them, he wanted them inside, and when he was thinking about it Vlad put one of his fingers inside him. Danny was a little wet down there but Vlad still wanted to prepare Danny, he was his enemy but Vlad knew that he still was a boy and he was sure that Danny didn't do it yet. 

Not long after Vlad could tell that Danny is ready for more so he put another finger inside him, and he knew Danny like it because after just few seconds he could feel Danny sperm in his mouth, he swallowed all of it and he started to kiss Danny whole body. Danny couldn't help but he but both of his legs around Vlad waist and he bent his back a little. Not long after that he felt that Vlad took his fingers out of him, and he felt empty because of it, he wanted more, way more than just fingers now. And soon enough he could feel Vlad dick touching his hole, he looked at Vlad with tears of pleasure in his eyes, and then he looked at Vlad big, really big member close to his little hole. He wanted it, and he really did wanted it, Danny took Vlad tie and pull him closer to kiss him, he could tell that Vlad is surprised as he didn't do anything but just a moment and Vlad kissed him deeply, he started to go inside little boys ass and he growled softly when he felt how tight and good Danny felt even after preparing. Danny wasn't quiet too, he moaned loudly allowing Vlad to put his tongue inside Danny mouth, when Vlad started moving Danny went crazy, he was moaning everytime Vlad go into him, he could swear that Vlad was going deeper and deeper in every move, and to be honest Danny loved that. 

When Vlad looked at Danny face, he melted completely, Danny face looked so perfect when he was crying is pleasure, saying he wants more, Vlad couldn't help himself and he bite Danny young neck, he didn't know if he went to hard on boys neck but now he didn't care, he marked him, Vlad was the first one to do this on Danny neck. Some parts of Vlad were proud, and some part of him didn't even admit that he did this. After some time Danny came again, it was to much for Danny because not long after it Danny just fainted. 

After some time Danny woke up, and he felt horrible, he felt like he did something really really awful, and he was right. When he sits down, he looked around no one was with him, and it didn't took long for him to remember what happen. He started to cry, he did it with someone he really hates, and that was like a knife in his heart right now. He looked down and he saw a coat, a Vlad coat, he took it off of him to see that he is naked. He dressed up really quicky, and he stood up to leave but his legs and his whole body felt heavy.

"Why... Why with him, why it needed to happen today." He cried a little and then he menage to walk a little , he looked at Vlad coat, he wanted to left it but something told him to take it so he did. He after that left the building and he went home, he needed to hide what happened, he didn't want his parents to find out.

When he came back home he hides the coat in his backpack, he wanted to go to his room but his mom stops him even before he take few steps.

"Danny? Were you been? School called me that you will come home, but it took you so long."She went closer to him, Danny could tell that she looks terrified." Danny what happend. Who did this to you? "She asked as she took Danny arm, she could smell that something happens to him." Danny, you need to tell me! You even got marked! " She said as she saw a mark on Danny neck, after that Danny started to cry and hi sister came to the room, she knew too what happen, she runs up to her brother and she hugged him tightly.

"I don't remember... I don't remember anything." Danny said, he didn't wanted to tell them that it was Vlad.

"You need to remember! Its not something not important!" His mom yelled and Danny just wanted to disappear ." You can be even pregnant! You are too young for that!"

"Mom stop! You are scaring him even more, don't you see that he is terrified too? Live him alone for now."Jazz said, Danny looked at her with little smile on his face.

"Okay you are right, I'm sorry Danny, for now go to your room and relax a little , or if you want you can take a shower, I'm sure you want ." She smile a little, and Danny went to take a shower and then he go to sleep in his room, he felt awful and when his mom said about possibility of being pregnant he couldn't stop thinking about it. After some time he finally fell asleep, his mom called school that for a couple of days he will stay home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is out, hope all of you like it :3 I wish nice reading.

Vlad opened the door of his house and he went inside, he couldn't believe what he did, now he felt owlful but not because he did it with a kid, well that was the case too but he felt worse because he did it with son of the one that he loves. He was really mad at himself that he couldn't control himself, to be honest, he wasn't even mad he was furious, he did it with his enemy. He went to the living room, and he sits down on the sofa, his cat Maddie jumped on his legs and looked at him.

"Maddie... My day was awful, I want to destroy that little brat, how could he be so stupid..." Vlad growled a little and start to pet his cat." It will be bad if his parents will find out... I hope that they will not remember my scent... I even marked that boy! Jack is too stupid to recognize my scent but Madeline! Madeline will get it for sure, and she knows it too much I tried everything on her!." He put his hands on his face and after some time he stands up and went to the bathroom, he needed some cold shower to clear his mind. After that, he eats something and went to sleep. 

In the morning a phone woke him up, on the screen he saw something that he didn't want to see, Maddie's name. He growled a little and he picked up the phone.

He took a deep breath "Yes?" Vlad asked calmly, at first there was no answer but after some time he could hear a voice.

"Vlad... You here in 30 minutes" He heard Maddie and he knew he fucked up yesterday. "We need to talk..." He could hear in her voice that she wasn't happy, well Vlad would like her to be just angry but he knew she was furious. He hangs up and dressed up, then he went outside to his car to ride to Fenton's house.

Meanwhile, in Fenton's house, Danny was sitting on the couch with his legs close to his chest and arms around them.

"Danny tell me the truth, it was Vlad, right? I know this scent it's his. " Maddie said and she sits next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he moved a little and the hand fell.

"I told you I don't remember, why would you even call him... Just leave me alone. " Danny said in a quiet voice and turn his head from her, she just sighs slightly. 

After some time all of them could hear a doorbell, Jazz went to open the door, and when she saw Vlad she looked at him like she wanted to kill him. Vlad didn't even look at her, he didn't feel that bad today, the kid deserved it, he was a kid of Jack, and that's why Vlad didn't feel bad about it. He went inside and to the living room. When he looked at the couch, he saw Danny sitting like that.

_He sits and looks like a cat now... But well all that's happened is his fault he shoul..._

His thinking was interrupted by a hard and painful slap, when he looked at who did this he saw Maddie in front of him. He looked at her a little surprised, but he wasn't angry, she was the one that he loves so he didn't care about that. 

"You bastard... I know it's you. " Maddie said with anger in her voice, Jack was just watching, saying nothing." How could you?! He's just a kid! "

"It was not my fault! It's his fault! " He started to argue with Maddie, Vlad was sure that Danny told them everything, He knew this kid would not shut his mouth up, especially when it's something about him.

"He can be pregnant because of you..." Jack finally said something, and he went closer to Vlad. Vlad looked at Jack with anger.

"I'm, not that stupid, I didn't... In him so don't worry you empty brick. " Vlad said with venom in his voice.

"Well congratulation, you did one thing right finally." Maddie said and she looked at Danny. "We wanted you here because we wanted to tell you to stay away from him... From all of us and if you don't we will do something different. "

"Do not worry Maddie I'm not even interested in this kid so goodbye." Vlad went to the door, and he left leaving the whole family like that, Jack was mad at Danny too for not telling them earlier, Danny was really tired of all that happens, he went to his room and he wanted to lay on his bed but right before he did that he smelled something. He grabbed his backpack and pull out Vlad's coat, he wanted to throw it somewhere in his room but he smell it a little more and he lay down with it in his bed, after some time he looked at the coat.

_No... No, no, no, no... I hate him, I HATE HIM._

He throws it in the corner of his room and he lay down again, he started to think about all the things that happen and after some time he said to himself that because of what happened he will never forgive Vlad, he will become stronger and defeat Vlad. After a couple of days, he came back to school, Sam and Tucker were asking him what happen but he was just saying that he was sick and that was kinda true.

After school, they went to the city to have some fun and to make Danny more relaxed and it worked after some time, but when Danny felt someone watching him he looked around but no one was looking at him after it happened a couple of times Tucker had an idea, they will go to his house have some fun. All of them agreed to it, Danny called his mom to tell her that he will be at Tucker's house till 8. When they got there Danny again felt that weird feeling of someone watching him, but after some time he started to don't mind it. At Tucker house they played a lot of games, and they had a lot of fun, Sam was sitting next to Danny and after some time when they were watching a movie she put her head on Danny's shoulder, and he didn't mind it, it wasn't annoying or uncomfortable.

When the movie finished, it was already eighth so Sam and Danny went home. He was feeling a little down like something is missing from him, he didn't know what it was but he didn't mind this feeling. 

When he was home Danny made something to eat for himself and after he finishes he went to the living room. His sister came to him and sit beside him. 

She looked at him for some time, then she sighed lightly. "Danny is something wrong?... You feel kinda down." She went closer to him.

Danny looked at her slightly. "I don't know why... But I feel weird... Like empty, something is missing." He looked at her more, and he saw that something is wrong. "You know right?"

She looked away for few seconds. "Well... You miss him, you miss Vlad." She said quietly. 

Danny looked at her mad and he went to his room, that wasn't true, Danny was sure that wasn't true, he doesn't like Vlad, he hates him. He went to sleep as Jazz went to tier parents to tell them what is happening because she knows the feeling, how it feels to be empty. She feels the same when her boyfriend is away for too long and she isn't even an Omega but she still feels bad.

Her parents didn't want to hear it, they didn't want to even know Vlad, they didn't care he was their friend in highschool. But after some time Maddie started to think about it, maybe letting Vlad meet Danny once a week or two would be good for both of them, maybe he could come to dinner or something, talk to Danny a little so he would feel better. Or it could go the other way and Danny will feel even worst because of Vlad but they needed to try something, Maddie and Jack felt the same sometimes and it's bad.

Woman looked at her husband slightly. "Jack, I think it's a good thing to try... Vlad can come here one or two times a week, talk to Danny a little..." She went closer to him.

Jack looked at her angrily. "How can you even say that? Vlad did something horrible to our son..." He said in a quiet voice, he didn't want Danny to hear.

Jazz looked at him. "But dad thinks about it, let's just try..." She smiled a little.

Jack looked at her and he sighed. "Okay, we will try it for a month..." He went to their bedroom. 

Vlad was working on one of the projects that he started, but he couldn't concentrate on it, he still was thinking about one thing, it didn't want to leave his mind. Something happens a couple of days ago that made Vlad a little insane, he didn't really sleep that much and he didn't even eat very often. It was just a small thing but for Vlad, great  Vlad Masters  was a really big thing that was bouncing around his mind not leaving him alone.

_Maybe this thing was right... What?! What I'm thinking about! I love Madeline and only her, and I hate Jack and this little badger... He is the same as his father and he deserves what happened..._

Vlad stopped what he was doing just to see that he did everything wrong, so more work for him now. Vlad sighed a little thinking about all the things that happen, and exactly about what happened three days ago.

* * *

**Vlad was sitting in his chair in the lab, thinking about new projects, he needed to go to Ghost Zone too. He transformed and gets there, he was flying around searching for some ingredients for one of the projects. After some time Vlad saw something shiny, when he got closer to it he noticed that it was a small blue stone, it was almost iridescent. At first, Vlad didn't want to get closer but something told him to do so, he did and he took it in one of his hands, nothing happened so Vlad took it to his lab, he wanted to examine the little rock and maybe do some experiments, it was from Ghost Zone so he was sure it did something.**

**After a long time, he finally knew what it was, it was an ancient stone named after a ghost. The ghost wasn't really bad, but what he was doing made some people hate each other and even some go insane. The ghost was just showing, telling others what they think about everything, but it wasn't just telling, he was telling only the truth, he never lied about anything, and others hated it, some things are in us so deeply hidden that we don't even agree with them, we forgot about them and think something else.**

**And after decades someone was so furious at him that he turn the ghost into stone, and Vlad was curious if it worked, the stone was supposed to show you the truth but it wasn't so annoying like the ghost, you have to take the stone and think about something, and then even after that what the stone was showing wasn't always so clear, you needed to think about what you see, the name of the stone was Amzon Stone.**

**_If I will check if it works... Will I be satisfied?_ **

**Vlad thought to himself but he really wanted to check. He took the stone, and he started to think about him, the pictures he saw were really clear, he saw times where his project worked when he becomes the Mayor and other things that he did well.**

**"So now I'm sure that I'm the greatest." He laughed slightly and started to think about Madeline.** **The view wasn't that clear, it was like in mist and Vlad couldn't tell what was happening, he heard Madeline talking to him, laughing with him but then yelling at him like she was angry. Vlad quickly put the stone down.**

**"And what the fuck was that? That doesn't make any sense..." He said in a quiet voice, he took the stone again, and when he was thinking about Jack he only saw when Jack was stupid like always, doing stuff that Vlad hates, and it was clear. And because he was thinking about Jack, he almost immediately thought about Daniel, and what Vlad saw made him almost throw the stone on the desk.**

**He saw Daniel close to him, laughing with him and even hugging or kissing with him. Spending a lot of time together and seeing this made Vlad's heart skip a beat, but he didn't like it, he didn't understand what that means or maybe he didn't want to agree that it's the truth...**

* * *

Vlad shook his head and started to repair what he did wrong, and after some time he was so tired that he fell asleep on the desk. The next day when he woke up, he went to take a quick shower and after that, he went to work. He needed to do a lot of stuff, he didn't do anything these days, of course, it was because of what happened so now he had so much work that he will not finish for 3 days for sure. But when he was working finally he didn't think about anything besides work someone called him, it was Madeline again.

He looked at the phone and he picked it up. "Yes? What this time Madeline?" Vlad asked calmly.

"Hey, Vlad... I have a little request... I know we told you to stay away, but Danny is feeling down and I know you don't want to do anything with him..." She took a deep breath. "But we all think it would be a good idea for you to come two times in a week, just to talk with him, to make him feel better."

He looked at the phone surprised, he didn't want to do that, there was no way. "And why would I do that? After that perfect slap that you gave me Madeline?"

"Vlad I'm sorry for that, please do it for him... Do it for me." Vlad was even more surprised, he didn't think that she is so desperate for that. But Vlad was thinking about one thing, maybe being with the kid, talking with him will make Madeline fell in love with him.

"Okay, I will do that but not today... I have a lot of work." He said as he looked at the papers in front of him.

"Thank you Vlad, really." He could tell that she was happy, he smiled a little and then they finished call and Vlad went back to work. It took him really long and he didn't even finish half of it. But when it was around 10 pm he knew he needs to go home, eat something and go to sleep. 

He wanted to do this, but when he got home his mind went straight to his lab, and exactly little blue stone on his desk. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that, Vlad just took a cold shower and went to sleep, he didn't want to eat now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm really happy that this story is getting popular, it makes me really really happy because I didn't know it will end up like this :3 Almost 200 people have read it and that's amazing for me thank all of you.

Danny woke up in the morning, he didn't want to go to school, it was tiring and he didn't think he needs to go to school. Well, he doesn't do good in school but some things are too hard for him, or more likely teachers aren't that good at teaching. But Danny needed to go, he stood up and took some clothes, the next thing he did was going to take a shower and after that, he dressed up. He went downstairs, he didn't know about all that happen yesterday with his parents and Vlad but he didn't even though something will happen. He just normally eat breakfast and looked at his mom.

"Mom, can Sam and Tucker come for dinner?" He asked and finish the food.

She looked at him with a kinda weird smile. "Yes they can but for you to know there will be someone else coming too." She took a sip from her coffee and put the newspaper next to her on the table.

Danny looked at her surprised, he didn't think that someone else will come. "Who will come?."

She looked at him again. "Well it's a surprise but I hope that it will make you feel better." She stood up and went to the living room, Danny didn't even have time to ask more questions. 

After some time Danny gave up with asking and went to school, he almost immediately told Tucker and Sam about it. They were really calm about it.

Tucker looked at Danny and put his hand on his shoulder. "Danny don't worry, who could this be? I'm sure it will not be Vlad, your mom knows that he is trying to hit on her." He laughed a little, Sam hit him with her elbow. "Okay, okay I'm sorry for the laugh."

Sam looked at Danny. "I need to say this time Tucker is right, don't worry Danny." She hugged him tightly, after the rest of the talk they went to the class. For Danny, it wasn't the best one, but he somehow finished the class without sleeping on it. The rest of the classes weren't that bad and after school, Danny and his friends went to his house.

All of them went inside and went to the kitchen, Sam and Tucker said hello to Danny's mom. Danny looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "You want me to help you?... And where is our guest?."

Maddie looked at him and she wanted to answer but all of them heard a voice. "I'm here Daniel... I needed to go to the restroom." Vlad said with a little mean smile, he wanted to be nice but it was hard, he wanted Madeline to notice that he is nice. Danny looked at him with surprise, Sam and Tucker were the same as Danny.

"What is he doing here?" Sam asked, Danny and Tucked wanted to ask the same question but Sam was quicker.

Madeline looked at them. "Well, I just wanted him to spent time with us and say sorry for things that happen. "Danny knew what his mom meant but he didn't want to listen to him saying anything, he took his friends and they went to his room.

Sam and Tucker were asking Danny what his mom meant but he didn't want to say. Of course, they were talking about Vlad and what he can do and what he is planing but Danny was a little out of it, he smelled Vlad when they were walking next to him.

_Why he was smelling so good, I missed this smell... I could smell the perfume he is using and his scent... Ah, his scent I can't stop thinking about it, I want to sme..._

He was distracted by Sam. "Danny? Earth to Danny!" She yelled and the boy jumped a little. "What you were thinking about? We were asking you if Vlad did something weird lately." 

Danny was a little red but he looked at his friend. "No, he didn't, he was really calm lately, to be honest." 

All of them wanted to continue but they heard Danny's mom calling them. They went downstairs, Sam and Tucker took places next to each other and the last place that left was between Sam and Vlad, Danny was really unlucky, but he sits on the chair, soon they all started eating.

Danny was talking with his friends, laughing a little bit he could feel sometimes that Vlad was looking at him, and it made Danny uncomfortable. But Vlad didn't really mean something bad, he was looking at the boy because he never really see him like this, laughing and having fun, all the time Vlad remember Danny was mean to him, but now Vlad starts to understand why.

_Well, I'm not surprised that he is reacting like that every time, but to be honest he looks really cute and good like that... I wish he would have fun with me too, just like with them._

Vlad after thinking like that shake his head, he was asking himself why he thought about that, the boy would never trust him, he will never have fun with Vlad. That made Vlad a little disappointed, but this time not with Daniel but himself.

_Maybe when I will be nice to him he will like me, but it would take time... And I need to be nice to his friends too._

Vlad sighed a little, he started to talk with Madeline, he didn't want to talk to Jack, well Jack was looking at him all the time but he didn't care, Vlad can't even believe that he was somehow friends with Jack in college, he was always stupid, he was really slow with understanding and that was really annoying for Vlad.

He knew that he need to start to talk to Daniel, the stupid feeling that he wants Danny to like him won't go away no matter how hard he tries to get rid of it, he looked at the boy. "So Daniel... How you do in school?" It was just a normal question but when Daniel and his friends looked at Vlad he coughed a little, they all looked like he killed someone, well they weren't wrong.

Danny looked at his mom, she was smiling a little, he looked at Vlad again. "Okay, why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious... Well, I was really good and I had good grades." He wanted to smile but he just couldn't, he don't really do it that often. 

Danny sighed softly. "Yea, yea you are the best Fruitloop." He rolled his eyes and start to talk to Sam and Tucker again.

Vlad usually would be kinda angry with how Daniel called him but now it wasn't that bad, but still how he said it was hurting Vlad a little. "Maybe it's a good idea that Vlad will help you, Danny, well you don't do so great in school." Madeline said, and Vlad was kinda happy with that, which means he will spend more time with Daniel alone.

"Well okay but only if Sam and Tucker will be with me." Danny said and it took Vlad from his thinking. He didn't want that, he wanted to spend more time with Danny, not Danny and his friends. Well at first he wanted to be closer to Madeline but he can't stop thinking about Danny.

His mom smiled a little. "I'm sure Vlad doesn't mind it right?" All the people there turned to Vlad and were looking at him, he never felt so stressed, he knew what he needs to say but he really didn't want to take care of so many young people.

He coughed gently. "Well okay... But I will come here or they will go to my house." 

"There is no way that I will go to your house." Danny said and he turns to him. "And don't think that I will like you, you Fruitloop." He turns to his friends, he didn't want to talk to Vlad, and Vlad knew this. 

They spend some time still talking and after some time Danny's friends needed to go, Vlad offers to help Madeline with cleaning, he wanted to stay more with Danny. Well Danny after cleaning a little he went upstairs to his room, he felt better, Danny didn't really know why but his sister and even mom saw that he felt better, he was positively talking more. After the cleaning Maddie said to Vlad to go to Danny and say sorry for what he did, because well Vlad didn't do it.

Vlad was a little scared but he went upstairs, he didn't even know why he is scared, well he wasn't scared in a really really long time, but now his heart is showing him how scarred he can be. Vlad knocked on the door really gently, Danny was thinking it was his mom so he just said 'come in'. When Vlad came inside Danny immediately sit upon his bed, he looked at him really confused.

"What are you doing here Fruitloop." He said with anger in his voice. He didn't remember that Vlad's coat was laying next to him.

Vlad looked at the coat for some time and Danny almost in an instant notice that, he took the coat and he put it under his pillow, he went red as a tomato when he noticed what he did just now. "Well, I wanted to say sorry Daniel... I'm really sorry for what happened, I don't think you will believe me that I really mean it, or you will not even trust me but I really mean that.

"Why would I accept that? We were fighting from the day we meet and now you are magically changed? No fucking way I will trust you or believe you." He stood up and went to his door. "Now leave, the thing with agreeing with the teaching was only for my mom not for you."

Vlad looked at him and he went downstairs, he said goodbye to everyone and then he left. When he got home he sighed slightly, Vlad didn't think that Daniel will trust him now but he wanted the boy to just say that he accepts the apology, but even this wasn't an option. Vlad went to take a really long and nice bath, and after that, he went to his lab and took the Amzon Stone, he was thinking about what he can do with it, and we'll he thought that he will do a really nice necklace. After everything was done he went to sleep. 

The next day Vlad didn't really want to get up, well he needed to go to work and after that, he needed to go to Fenton's house to help these kids with school, but he did, Vlad wanted to spend time with Danny, Vlad wanted to change for him and that was really weird. He stood up and went to take a quick shower, after that Vlad dressed up and went to work, he still had a lot to do but he couldn't do much today. Around the time Daniel was finishing school he went to his house and wait for him in the living room. When Danny was back they started, for Vlad, it was surprising because he didn't think that Danny was so smart, he was more like his mother and Vlad could see that now. After some time his friends needed to go but after that happen something that Vlad didn't think will happen, as he was cleaning books and everything Danny sit next to him and looked at Vlad. 

"Vlad... Can you explain to me more about math?..." Danny asked in a quiet voice. "How you explain is way better than most of the teachers." He started to be red, Vlad looked at him surprised and he sits closer.

He coughed a little. "Yes Daniel, no problem." Vlad smiled a little, Danny when he saw that he didn't know what to do, seeing Vlad like this made him have butterflies in his stomach. Danny was starting to see that Vlad is changing, but still, he can't trust him, not after so many fights and what he did. 

Soon after Vlad started to explain the things Danny wanted to know and at some point or the conversation they started to talk normally, not about school but just science, and surprising Danny had a lot of fun he really liked these things, they were even laughing a little and Danny didn't care at that point that the one who is sitting next to him was the man that he was fighting so much. They both didn't see Jack in the kitchen watching both of them, Jack didn't really like the idea and not it was even worse. He just couldn't bear the feeling, the thoughts about his school friend and his son being together and something was telling Jack that it will happen. But what happened after some time made Jack smile a little, when Vlad pet Dannys hair a little he pushed away Vlads hand almost imminently. Vlad when he saw that he took his hand, he just wanted to show Danny how great he did, after that the mood became a little off so Vlad didn't stay longer, he was happy that he at least spend some good time with Daniel. 

Danny after Vlad was gone he went to his room and write to his friends about what happened, they didn't believe Danny and they were saying that for sure Vlad was planning something, he always do And to be honest, Danny did agree with them, and that they need to watch out for him, but still somewhere in Danny's mind something was telling Danny that Vlad really want to change, but he didn't listen to this voice. He went to sleep and the next day he and his friends spent almost all day talking about Vlad and that they need to know what he is planing. They even wanted to go to his house to check if he is doing something and they knew that he is at work so they went there, at first they didn't find anything but they knew that there was something wrong. They spent almost all day searching in Vlad stuff anything that will say what he is planing, but when they hear the main door they froze, they were in the lab. Danny quickly became invisible and he took his friends out of this place.

When they were far away Danny stopped. "We didn't find anything... Maybe he really wants to change?" Danny said as he stood on the ground and became visible again.

Sam looked at him like he said the most stupid thing in the entire universe. "Danny think about what you are saying, he is a man who was fighting with you so many times, he wanted to destroy you..."

"Sam is right Danny, in some days maybe we will go to his office, maybe there we will find something." Tucker said and they all agree to that, they all needed to go back home and they did, Danny spends some time with his family, and after he just went to sleep.

After a couple of days Danny, Sam and Tucker meet with Vlad again, they weren't so negative about this because of his help they write a test really easily and they got good grades. Again it wasn't that bad for them or for Vlad but Sam and Tucker could see that Danny is closer to Vlad and they sometimes talking normally, not even about school and that was really weird for them. Danny without a problem like he always had was even sometimes touching Vlad, it was every time an accident but Danny didn't go away. They started to observe both of them more, Danny was acting like Vlad was just a normal friend to the family and both of his friends didn't like it, at some point they took Danny aside.

Tucker looked at him. "Danny, what the hell are you doing? Being so friendly with Vlad?" He said in a quiet way so Vlad will not hear.

"Guys I really think that Vlad is changing." Danny said and looked at Vlad as he was preparing some things for them.

Sam rolled her eyes. "So let's ask if he is really changing he would be able to answer why." She took both of them to the living room and looked at Vlad. "Soooo, Danny things you are changing for better, are you, or its just another plan with destroying him and everyone else?"

Vlad looked at them surprised. "Well yes, I'm trying to change."

Danny looked at him. "Then why? Is it because of my mom?"

Before Danny said anything else Vlad started to speak. "God no, I went over your mom some time ago there is another thing but that's just my private thing..." He didn't want to tell Danny or especially his friend that he is changing because of Daniel. Well he could tell that to Daniel, not exactly what is in Vlad's mind but some part of it.

Danny sighed a little. "Then what is the reason? They will not give up until you tell them."

"Not when they are here... It's a thing between you and me Daniel." 

"No way we will go right Dan..."

"Go... I want to talk to him alone." Danny said and his friends looked at him surprised but they knew he will not change his mind, they walk out of the house and they went home, Danny sits next to Vlad. "Now you can tell me why..."

Vlad looked at him, he needed to say it in the right way, he didn't want to fuck up. "Well... It's because of you Daniel, the first time I was here, and I saw you and your friends laughing and talking so normally I wanted something like this with you and last time it happens and I was happy, for years I was alone and you just talking with me so norm..."

He didn't even finish the sentence and Danny stopped him. "They were right... You are planing something, you just can't change because of something stupid, I started to trust you a little, I started to believe that you are changing and now you are saying this? Just go..." Danny looked down, Vlad stood up and went to his house.

_How could I think that he will, believe me, it was like 2 weeks... It's too little for him to believe me, but I will not stop I need to try more and in a better way..._


	4. Chapter 4

Danny looked after Vlad, he wanted to stop him but he just couldn't, somehow Danny didn't want to believe him. He went upstairs a little red, he didn't know exactly what Vlad meant but he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

The next day he went to school, his friends immediately started to ask about what he said, but Danny didn't want to tell them and just said that its something not important, and he didn't believe him.

Tucker looked at him. "So maybe now he will do something like he needed something like this."

"I know I will look after him so he will not surprise us." Danny said and they went to class. 

But the problem with Vlad was that he didn't do anything for the rest of the month and he still was really nice to Danny and even after some time he started to be nice to Sam and Tucker. But one day was shocking for Danny, Sam and Tucker couldn't come so he was alone with Vlad and his parents and Jazz were buzzy so there even was no one home. Well, Daniel's parents weren't scared that much about Danny anymore, Vlad said that he will not do anything and that he is really sorry for what happened, he explained it to them too. So now because of that Danny was sitting next to Vlad, and Vlad was acting so normal that Danny most of the time didn't really listen. Something around 1 pm Vlad looked at Danny.

"So what you want to eat?" He closed a book.

Danny looked at him surprised. "What?" He was again thinking how normal Vlad was acting.

Vlad smiled a little. "What you want to eat, we can order something or I can cook if you want."

" You can cook?" Danny laughed a little thinking it was a joke but when Vlad didn't laugh Danny started to be really red. "You can cook I want to try..." Danny looked down, he didn't want Vlad to know that he was red.

"Okay, come you will help me." Vlad smiled a little and stood up, Danny did the same and because of that they were really close to each other, they were even touching chests. 

They looked at each other, Danny never was so red, and he saw something he didn't even think he will, Vlad was a little red too. They were looking in their eyes, saying nothing, it was just two of them. Vlad after some time went closer to Danny, he took the waist of the boy and pulled him closer, their faces were almost touching. At that moment Danny wasn't really thinking about anything besides that Vlad was this close, he couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful scent and perfumes, Vlad finally placed his lips on Danny's and they kissed in a really delicate and slow way. Vlad was taking time with this, he didn't want to rush, he wanted to take things slowly and that was a moment that he could start even more but he wanted to go slow. Their lips were moving together in a beautiful way, their eyes were closed, both of them were enjoying what was happening. Vlad didn't want to stop, this was what he needed and wanted for such a long time. 

After some time Vlad needed to stop, he looked at Danny and he wanted to turn back time, he was Danny really surprised and even a little scared. "I'm sorry Daniel... I... I don't know why I did thi..."

"Do it again." When Vlad heard these words from Danny he really didn't know what to do, he was thinking that Danny doesn't like it, but that was enough for Vlad, he kissed Danny again but this time it was in a really passionate way. Danny puts his hands on Vlad's shoulders, he pulls himself closer. Vlad took Danny and he lay him don't on the couch, he didn't want to do anything else than kissing it was so good that it would be a mistake to do something else, and even if Danny wanted to kiss him he didn't want to scare Danny with something more. After a really long time of kissing they stopped, well they stopped when Vlad heard that Danny is really hungry, he laughed a little and Danny start to be a little pink on his cheeks. They stood up and went to the kitchen, Vlad started to cook and Danny was helping him, and not so long after they had something really good to eat. 

At the moment they were finishing Danny's parents came back, they looked at both of them, Madeline smiled at them while Jack didn't look so happy. They went to the kitchen where Danny and Vlad were standing.

Maddie stroked Danny's hair. "Danny your birthday is coming in one week, you know who you want to invite?" 

Danny looked at her. "Well for sure Sam and Tucker... And I don't think I want someone else..." Vlad looked down a little and when Danny saw that he looked at his mom again. "And well... Vlad spends a lot of time with us so he can come too." Danny smiled a little. 

Maddie looked at Vlad in a really happy way. "Well then if Vlad wants there is no problem with that."

"Well of course I will come, I'm spending a lot of time with Danny so I have no problem with that." Vlad smiled a little.

* * *

After the whole day, Danny and Vlad were even closer than normal and even his friends saw that they weren't happy about it but they didn't say anything. A week after that Dannys birthday was prepared, after school Danny came home and was surprised with a party, well he knew but it was still nice. Sam and Tucker were with him but when the party started Danny was a little off, not because of something that happens at school but because of Vlad, he didn't come but he was saying that he will. Danny was trying to have fun but more time Vlad didn't show up Danny was more sad.

At the end of the day, Danny was just sitting on the couch, he thought he will spend nice time with his friends AND Vlad, not just his friends, well Sam and Tucker did a lot today to make Daniel happy but still, Danny was thinking after what happen that Vlad feel something for him but now he doesn't really know what to think about it. Sam and Tucked sit next to him, Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

She didn't say anything at first but when Danny looked at her she started. "Danny don't be sad... That's why we told you not to trust him..."

Danny looked down. "I thought that... He likes me more than you know normally... But now I know it's not true... I need to tell you guys something I didn't but I want." He looked at them and they went to his room. Danny at first didn't know where to start, his friends didn't even know that he is an Omega.

Tucker hugged him a little, they both see that Danny is really struggling with telling them.

"Okay... So Both of you remember the day that my nose was bleeding and I went home?" Both of them nodded a little and looked at each other. "Well, that day I found out that I'm an Omega... And it happens when I was fighting Vlad and..." Danny started to cry again, it was really hard for him, what happen and what did happen today that Vlad didn't come, he felt like his heart is breaking into pieces.

"Oh my God... Danny." Sam hugged him tightly. "You don't need to tell the rest, this bitch... We will not let you come closer to him..." 

"Thank you guys, I really feel better after telling both of you." He smiled a little and they went to play some games. When was really late all of them went to sleep, in the morning they just eat something and spend a nice day sitting in the living room and watching TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this chapter is shorter than usual and I wanted to ask if something like this is better if yes I will post more often 😊😊


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad was in his lab doing something important, he looked at his desk, there was a little packet with a gift for Danny, he was really excited for today. Vlad prepared something special for him, he wanted Danny to be really happy with the gift so he was choosing it very carefully. He looked at the hour and smiled a little, it was time to go to Daniel but when he wanted to go something knocked him out, Vlad felt that someone is taking him but he couldn't tell who. He could tell that someone who is taking him is going to Ghost Zone.

  
He was woken up very painfully, he opened his eyes and could feel that he got punched in the face. He looked around and saw Klemper, he wouldn't think he will saw him, he was the lamest ghost he could ever fight with, but something was not right, he couldn't get out of the ropes, even if he was transformed. Soon he would hear someone's footsteps, he turns to the noise and he saw Ember, he looked at her surprised.

  
"What are you doing? Why you caught me? I never did anything to you." Vlad said and he tried to free himself.

  
"Well for now the best way to destroy Danny Phantom is to destroy you... This boy likes you so much... Well, I'm sure after today he will not." She laughed and come closer to him. "The best way to destroy him is to destroy his feelings first." Both Amber and Klemper laughed.

For now, they didn't do anything to Vlad but he wanted to kill them, because of them Daniel will think that he doesn't care about him and that's not true. He didn't know what to do but he needed to do something quickly, he was looking around the room searching for something to free himself. After some time Ember needed to go so she told Klemper to watch Vlad and if he will try to run stop him. For Vlad this was perfect, he didn't want to waste time but he needed to, Vlad needed to wait until Kelmper will sleep.

After kinda long Klemper finally falls asleep, Vlad smiled a little and he starts to collect all energy in his hands, it takes time so Vlad couldn't do it earlier. After some time a really big wave of energy destroyed the ropes that Vlad was tied with, it woke up Klemper too and when he saw Vlad he was really scared. Vlad's eyes were glowing red because he was really angry, this time he didn't want to just let go and leave Ember or this pathetic ghost alive. He wanted to attack him but a wave of sound pushed him to the wall and made a hole in it. Vlad shook his head and looked at Ember, he growled a little, he was really pissed off. He flew to her and start to fight, Ember wasn't even expecting that, he was way faster and stronger than she was thinking, well Vlad being an Alpha is sometimes a good thing. The fight didn't take long for Vlad but when he wanted to kill both of them Ember stopped him.

"Wait! Wait! Don't do this... Think what the boy would think of you!" Ember tried to stand up but she was too weak.

Vlad looked at her angry. "Both of you were keeping me here, and both of you deserve to die!"

"But Danny would not want you to kill anyone! He even if we are bad he didn't!" Vlad looked at her for a second and then he calmed down, he left them alone and as quick as he could he went to the normal world, but when he looked at the hour it was too late.

Vlad transformed and he looked down, he knew he fucked up but it wasn't his fault. Vlad wanted to go to Danny, explain everything but it was the middle of the night, so he just went to sleep.

The next day when Vlad woke up he wanted to go to Danny but for the first time in many years he was scared, he was really scared. Vlad didn't know what Danny will say but he was sure that the boy was angry at him, but he needed to explain to him what happened. He stood up and went to his lab to get the present for Danny, Vlad needs to give it to Danny, it didn't take long for him to drive to Fenton's house. Vlad left the car and went to the door, he knocked a little and waited, soon after that Sam opened and looked at him.

She rolled her eyes and wanted to close the door but Vlad stopped it. "Danny doesn't want to see you, you are one day too late... Go away."

Vlad opened the door a little and looked at her. "I know you don't like me Samantha but all of this is a misunderstanding... Someone kidnapped me and I couldn't free myself for a long time."

Sam looked at him in disbelieve "Just go away, I don't believe you and you hurt Danny." Vlad growled a little at that.

"You little stupid goth girl..." Vlad's eyes started to glow red.

Danny went to check what is going on and when he heard Vlad saying that he went there. "I don't know who is stupid... Her for protecting me of you for coming here..."

Vlad looked at Danny and calm down, and smiled a little. "Danny... Let me explain, I was kidnapped and I couldn't come, I'm really sorry... I really wanted I don't want you to hate me. "When Danny heard that he flinched a little. "Please, believe me, I wouldn't do anything to make you sad."

Danny looked at him a little angry. "Are you sure? I don't believe you who would kidnap you? Almost every ghost is weaker than you it doesn't make sense... Just go I don't want to see you now." Danny wanted to go but Vlad took a present for him in his hand.

"Take it okay? I just want to give you that. "Vlad smiled a little and when Danny took it Vlad went to his car and he went home, Danny looked at the little packed.

"You know what it can be? Maybe it's something dangerous?" Sam came closer to Danny.

Danny looked at her and smiled a little. "I don't think so... And later I need to go to him and say sorry that I didn't believe him... He was telling truth."

"What? How do you know?" Sam was really surprised.

"Well... He was saying that someone kidnapped him right?" Sam nodded a little. "Well, I even know who." He took a long green hair in his fingers and show it to Sam.

Sam looked at it surprised. "That's Embers hair... But that means he was really kidnapped."

"Danny smiled a little and looked at her with a really big smile on his face. "Exactly... He wasn't lying and he wanted to come here." Danny opened his present from Vlad and he started to cry, in the box was a ring, for anyone it would be a simple ring but Danny knew what it means.

Jazz's partner give something like this to her when he wanted her to know that she means a lot to him, and Danny was really happy that Vlad gives him this, especially because when Vlad was giving him the present he could see the same ring on Vlad's finger. He needed some time to calm down but he put the ring on his ringer right away. 


End file.
